Teen Wolf - Changed (Sequel to Teen Wolf - Imprinted)
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: With the Hunters and Alpha Pack still at large in Beacon Hills, Scarlett's already complicated life is about to get more complicated. As Scarlett and Derek struggle to maintain their relationship, Ricky begins to form a close friendship with Scarlett and secrets from Derek's past are revealed which makes Scarlett doubt Derek and with the supernatural war looming, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, I'm glad to say I'm officially writing the sequel to ****_Teen Wolf - Imprinted_**** and here it is! :)**

**If you haven't read "Imprinted" I strongly suggest you do, otherwise you'll know nothing about my OCs, characters' relationships/pairings and very important storylines - so make sure you do that first before reading this story.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Scarlett_

_The pain which clawed at my insides ripped through my chest, burning ever core of my body with unbearable pain… something was stirring within me, my eyes burned as the Wolf fought her escape and forcing me to turn. But this was wrong… my body and soul knew this and would not allow another alpha to claim me._

_He wasn't my Derek…_

_Death was going to steal that away from me, steal my Alpha._

_The blonde man with clear blue eyes sneered at my pain and hatred mixed with my fiery pain, he was a murder! We were standing in what looked like a cathedral - with it's stone walls and high arched windows, but I couldn't take in the details as I stared at the werewolf changing in horror._

_The wolf lunged and pinned me to the stone fall, but a hooded figure threw the dead weight off me and I looked into a pair of dark brown eyes_

_The face shifted into a handsome dark skinned face which I knew well… Rickey, a hunter… then Derek was there and Ricky was holding a crossbow, firing it and striking Derek directly in his heart._

_"STOP, NO!"_

"Scar?"

Cool hands stroked my face and my eyes flew open, looking into a pair of bright green eyes. Derek!

"Scar, it's okay…" Derek breathed against my lips and stroked my face, his eyes filling with tears. I looked around fearfully, but my calm finally kicked in when I realised I was in Derek's bedroom with my caring (and very shirtless) boyfriend. I brushed my brown hair behind my ear and snuggled into Derek's chest, trying to control my breathing.

It was just a dream… it was just a dream… it was just a dream.

But it was the same dream that had been torturing me for the last few nights, ever since that night where I had been bitten by Marcus and my body rejected the wolf change - my body was rejecting it because the venom was not from my Alpha and Imprint (which basically means my soul mate). If it wasn't for my unlikely new BBF Lydia injecting me with the cure which was her immune blood, I would have died and yet here I am still alive and completely human. Slight problem: my uncle was missing, hunters were after my boyfriend and werewolves wanted to kill me… shit, it's like I've been sucked into _The Vampire Diaries_ and I'm the British version of Elena Gilbert - ironic since my last name is actually Gilbert.

In the darkness of early dawn, I felt Derek's arms wrap around me protectively and I looked up into Derek's concerned eyes.

"You know you're safe with me, right?" Derek asked softly and I nodded, of course I knew that and I was definitely not going to forget it. I was completely in love with Derek - yeah it was dangerous dating a werewolf and I wasn't being dumb of naïve because I knew this came with a bucket list of risks and dangers, but I felt so secure with Derek and I trusted him with my life.

"Yeah, I know." I told him, smiling at his grin that was just so damn sexy and I tried to ignore the obviousness of Derek's hotness. Derek was a tall, muscular guy, with raven coloured black hair that was short and spiky and slightly tanned skin with brilliant green eyes. He was absolutely perfect and he also had a caring and sweet side, despite his sexy bad boy image. "I've just had a lot on my mind, you know"

"I know baby," Derek said seriously, but his lips curved into a playful smile as he rolled us over so he was now holding himself above me and his lips were inches from mine "but seeing as we're both up, I'd be happy to take my mind off it."

Derek's lips pressed against mine in a soft and sweet kiss, lingering teasingly and I could tell he was trying to hide the fact he was smirking at my obvious pleasure. For the past four nights, Derek and I have been sleeping together in the same bed and we never did anything sex related - only cuddling and having a little make out session (I had however claimed one of Derek's T-shirts that were too big for me as my sleeping gear to wear over my bra and panties, which I was wearing now) - I was still a virgin and Derek knew I wasn't ready to have sex yet, so he never pressured me to do anything that I didn't want to

I kissed Derek back, wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss and allowing his tongue to gentle caress mine. Derek's hands gently moved down my body, his fingers gently brushing my thighs as he moved his skilful and incredible lips to kiss my neck and I gasped with surprise.

"Feeling better?" Derek chuckled, looking at me with those beautiful lush green eyes filled passion and love. He was definitely surprise when I rolled us both, so I was now straddling his waist and kissing him hungrily. I needed to feel his touch, to keep me safe and erase the terrifying memories of the Alpha Pack.

Derek's hands quickly returned to gently caressing my thighs, but I heard his small growl and I knew he was trying to control himself. I don't know what it was, but for some reason we were both pushing past our limit of intimacy and I suppressed a shiver against his lips as his hands moved under my T-shirt and began stroking the skin of my back.

Okay, definite danger zone!

My body tensed for a split second, but Derek noticed and reluctantly pulled away with a cocky smile.

"I guess we got carried away just a little, huh?" Derek chuckled, pulling me closer and I rested my forehead on his while breathing in his earthy scent "we don't have to do anything tonight, but if you jump me like that again I may lose my self-control."

I rolled my eyes at him, but I couldn't help reluctantly smiling as we laid back down and I snuggled back into Derek's strong chest. I listened to the beating of his steady heart and I found myself being comforted by the beautiful sound, closing my eyes and slowly drifting off into sleep… until my phone buzzed loudly.

"If that's Lydia calling at this hour," Derek groaned as I pulled away and reached over the large double bed we were sharing to retrieve my ringing phone, seeing my mum's number on the caller ID.

"Hey, Mum," I said softly as Derek sat up and wrapped his arm around me, placing a comforting kiss on my shoulder and looked at me in complete concern. I hadn't spoken to my mother since my aunt and cousins were murdered - by an Alpha wolf named Marcus (who is now thankfully dead, but not before he tried to murder me and my best friends), but as far as the residents of Beacon Hills, their deaths were a tragedy from an attack by a wild animal. God, if only these people knew the truth…

Dread filled me because our last conversation ended with her wanting to move me back to England, but I knew my answer now - I wasn't leaving, I had people I cared about here and I wasn't going to abandon them.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late." Mum said and I glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table which read 5:00AM, actually it was very early if we wanted to be specific and I knew it was around ten in the morning for mum "were you sleeping?"

"Err.. Yeah, I was," I mumbled awkwardly, deliberately leaving out I was sleeping in a bed with my half naked boyfriend and quickly moving the conversation forward "what's up?"

"I got a last minute booking for a plane to America, I should be arriving in Beacon Hills tomorrow afternoon." Mum said seriously, causing my heart to sink and Derek's eyes widened in shock - his super wolf hearing meant he could hear the full conversation.

"Mum, what about your job?" I tried to protest, but Mum cut in firmly.

"You are more important than work," Mum said honestly and continued without letting me interrupt "Scarlett, we are not going to argue about this. I'm coming to get you, do you understand?"

"Mum, I-" I began to fight my case about wanting to stay with the people I care about and not move back to London, but Derek shook his head and I sighed deeply, knowing there was no point arguing about this now "can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"Absolutely, sweetheart," Mum said, her voice abruptly going back to calm and casual "get some sleep, I love you."

"Love you too," I said, hanging up and looked at Derek's face with fear clearly visible on my face "we have a problem,"

Mum coming here? With werewolves, hunters and a massive supernatural war about to erupt… the phrase "shit will hit the fan" comes to mind. Derek simply shrugged and gave an easy smile, but I felt like the news had just announced the apocalypse.

"I don't think so, I'm great at meeting my soul mate's mother and winning her approval," Derek said with that confident smile I usually found cute, but my frown made him cough awkwardly and give an awkward smile "sorry babe, just trying to lighten the mood."

I put my face in my hands and cried a muffled sound in despair, I can't risk losing my mum and I certainly didn't want her getting involved in a messed up battle against werewolves and hunters. What was I gonna do?

I looked up at Derek as he cupped my cheek in his hand, his thumb gently tracing lines on my skin and calming my fearful nerves ever so slightly.

"I can't risk losing anymore family, Derek…" I said, my eyes brimming with tears and he pulled me into his arms.

"That is not going to happen, Scar." Derek said, his voice full of certainty and reassurance as he placed a kiss on my head "I'm going to keep you and everyone safe, I promise… and you know I never break a promise"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review - feedback is always appreciated and it's always great to hear the reader's thoughts and opinions on a story.**

**I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter (I'm working on loads of assignments for college and they're due soon, so that'll be my main focus at the moment), but as soon as I have free time I'll update this or another of my fanfics.**

**Thanks again for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_Scarlett_

"You don't have to drive me into school?" I protested as we walked out of Derek's apartment building, but Derek just chuckled and held the car door open for me.

"Just get in the car, babe." Derek sighed, grinning his sweet smile "as sexy as your independent woman thing is, I'll look like a shit boyfriend if I let you walk to school."

I didn't want to be a hassle, but it was starting to get much colder and I reluctantly smiled at Derek's triumphant smile as I got in the car and he closed the door. I leaned back into the soft leather seat as I pulled my BlackBerry from my pocket and checked my messages, seeing a new message from Alison. My friend Alison was going through a seriously bad break-up with her arsehole-werewolf ex-boyfriend Scott - who has proven to be a complete jerk, but considering I almost died last week I haven't had the chance to be a good friend to her.

_Alison: You okay?_

I wrote my text back as Derek slid into the driver's seat.

_Me: Well I'm still alive so that counts as okay I guess, what about you?_

_Alison: I'm fine… Scott is still trying speak to me about getting back together :(_

What a prick! With all this drama going, we need to get some normality back in our lives.

We needed a Girls Night in, maybe watching _Dirty Dancing _or _Ghost _- chick flicks definitely help out a teenage girl going through heartache. I sighed as I sent a quick text back saying I was nearly at school and leaned back in my seat, looking out the window as the misty fog was descending on Beacon Hills. I had too many things to deal with and I had no idea how to think this. How could Lydia, Alison and I have a normal movie night when there are dangerous werewolves in town? How can my boyfriend and I be a normal couple when hunters want to kill him? The Hunters include my bastard father who had his gang kidnap me and he shot me when he was aiming to shoot Derek. Yep, Father of the Year.

"You okay, Scar?"

I turned to Derek and gave a small smile as he looked at me in concern, I was stressing myself out and Derek could tell - I think that had more to do with my personality and less to do with the our Imprint that meant we were basically soul mates and destined to fall in love. It took me awhile to get used to the idea of the universe wanting Derek Hale and I to fall in love, but I came to the conclusion that I control my destiny and I knew I had fallen in love with Derek for real and the feelings were mutual. This guy was perfect in everyway and he loved me for me, what more could I ask for? And even though I could lie to get myself or others out of life or death situations, Derek could tell if I was lying.

"Just worrying about one hundred and ten things at once," I shrugged and gave a feeble attempted at humour "same old, same old."

The look of worry didn't leave Derek's face and I knew my attempt at nonchalance was an epic fail… great.

Derek pulled into the school parking lot and turned to me, taking hold of my hand and entwining his fingers with mime.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine and kissed me gently on the lips, pulling back and brushing his thumb against my cheek. I suppressed a shudder as I stared into his beautiful green eyes, why did Derek make my legs turn to jelly when he stared at me like that?!

"You want me to be with you tonight, when your mom gets here?" Derek said sincerely, brushing my brown hair behind my ear.

"Yeah…" I said, giving a small grin as I pulled away and picked up my rucksack which was seated by my feet "considering you're my first proper boyfriend, you need my mum's approval."

"Mothers love me, girl." Derek said confidently, winking at me with his sexy smile.

I laughed at his arrogance as I gave him a quick kiss, sliding out the car and started walking towards the door. Derek may be the love of my life and my soul mate, but he can be a cocky bastard sometimes.

The corridors were packed with students, acting like normal teenagers that you wouldn't have thought a battle between werewolves and hunters less than a week ago. God, this town was so messed up.

As soon as I walked towards my two best friends - the strawberry blonde Lydia and the tall Alison were standing by my locker and immediately rushed me when they saw me and nearly killed me with this unexpected group hug. I still loved them for it, they were genuine friends.

"We were so worried about you!" Alison said shakily.

"Scarlett, I hate to be a birth control" Lydia began as they finally freed me of their embrace before I lost the ability to breathe "but you've got to stop sleeping over at Wolf Boy's crib, because it's getting harder to cover for you and my mom is getting all CSI."

I rolled my eyes as I unlocked my locker and pulled out my History textbooks for the first class of the day.

"Well, my Mum has decided to come over here," I explained as I turned to the girls, deciding against telling Alison and Lydia about my mum wanting to move back to London with me… I don't want to see the hurt looks in their eyes if they thought I was leaving "so I'm not going to be staying at Derek's."

Lydia smirked at me, crossing her arms across her chest and giggled to herself.

"You guys done the nasty yet," Lydia asked and I groaned in exasperation, which made her smirk even more "come on, we're your friends and it's a law that you need to tell your BFFs when you pop the cherry."

"Lydia!" Allison said in disgust, but Lydia just barked a laugh.

After all these months, I've gotten used to Lydia's crude and sarcastic attitude but I still wasn't going to divulge any details of my non-existent sex life.

"We haven't done anything like that," I told them firmly as we began walking towards the History classroom "We're not rushing things and I'm not ready to do _that _yet anyway."

"Well, you should wait… your first time should be special" Alison said with approval, but Lydia made a gagging noise and Alison shot her a evil eyed stare, which quickly made Lydia turn her gag into an unconvincing cough.

The good mood I was in by being with my friends again, quickly vanished as we entered History class and my face paled to a ghostly white when I saw the way too familiar guy sitting at my desk.

His frame was muscular with his muscles clearly visible under his grey T-shirt, his dark skin with his handsome Latin looks he had inherited from his parents and his dark brown eyes fixed on me as he ran a hand through his black hair and grinned.

"Hey, Scarlett…" Ricky grinned casually with his British accent, but my hands were balled into fists as fear and anger raced though me "we've got some catching up to do."

Ricky Anthony - also known as one of the hunters that attacked my boyfriend and mates was in my school. Shit, this isn't good…

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


End file.
